


The Alchemist

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Military Background, Other, Science Fiction, Slow Burn Romance, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, professionals to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Tired of the life of a soldier for his species, Eamon goes on a trip after hearing several rumors going around about a man who can change someone completely to be whatever they want to be.Curious and desperate, Eamon goes looking for this fabled Alchemist in hopes that he can become the person he wants to be most. As their paths cross in a twist of fate, Eamon falls for the alchemist that makes his dream a reality.





	1. The Alchemist

_ “The alchemist?” _

** _“Yes, did you not know of them? They are legendary among the Ravine.”_ **

_ “What alchemy do they do?” _

** _“Anything one could possibly desire.”_ **

_ “Anything? Truly?” _

** _“Yes.”_ **

  
  
  


It seemed like an impossible dream for Eamon, hearing such rumors whispered from the clenched maws of a passing Ravinnery Caravan. The traveling merchants were a common sight in the courtyard of the markets within the Kaemarian Empire. Their large lizard like oxen pulling their carts through the worst of the terrain in slow strides from one City to the next. The cotton robes draping over their scaly forms as they lurched like serpents on unsteady legs, backs hunched and heads stooped with slitted orbs gazing out at them like discolored geckos. Sharp teeth and long snouts made them intimidating to witness for those unaccustomed to their presence but Eamon found comfort in their unusual passing. Even more so in the stories they tell when he lingers on the edges of the market listening in with sharp ears,

The soft tawny fur of his doe like ears caught the warmth of the sun. It twitched, brushing against the prominent antlers growing atop his head, surrounded by the shaggy mane. Green feline like eyes stared straight forward with an air of disinterest as he watched an elderly woman try to haggle a merchant for eggs. His clawed feet shifted uneasily, caught between the urge to drift closer and inquire about the slippery rumor but knew better than to ask, especially while in uniform. 

This fabled alchemist had been a whispered tale, hushed between sealed lips away from the law for his practices were beyond taboo and could warrant a penalty of death if ever caught. But getting the man caught was far from what Eamon wanted. He sought to meet this man, ached to know if the tales were true. 

His long bushy tail swayed beneath the crimson coloring of his robes as he fidgeted uncomfortably in the black sash tied tightly around his hips. His nostrils flared with a huff, counting down the minutes to the end of his shift when he could change out of his military garb and slip among the civilians for better results. 

It may seem strange for a Kaemerian soldier to be breaking the law, even more so for an Alpha Officer. Eamon wasn’t just some runt at the bottom of the totem pole resting on the sidelines until the next war crept through the borders. He was decorated with many honors and a veteran of their harder times. Though young for his rank, he was at the top of their Empire’s most talented warriors. 

Sighing heavily, he started at the colors of their banner emblazoned across his uniform. He was the best of the best, the picture perfect symbol of the Kaemerian Empire and their pride and joy. He was everything everyone wanted him to be, even his baby brother Cedric who joined the City Guard as a recruit last season, idolizing his big brother and his accomplishments. 

Yet Eamon was the only one who didn’t feel right in all this. This wasn’t anything he wanted, from the moment of his birth he was the pride and joy of his family, of his village, of his empire and their vast military. He hated it but he was far too ashamed to admit what he truly wanted with his life. The one time he had let such a secret slip, he had the eyes of everyone in his unit and all of his commanding officers watching him closely, staring at him with disgust until he could manage to persuade them that the admission was the product of too much Ravinnery Rum. He was saved for the moment but forced into a path of deeper shame, curling into the nook of his barracks and listening to his fellow soldiers sleep so soundly.

It took everything he could muster to force himself to return to the caravan later in the evening when the guard patrols had shifted in the market courtyard. His civilian robes covering him, a decorative scarf wrapped over his broad shoulders and gathering around the fluff of his mane. He nearly turned around twice until he saw the Ravinnery who had spoken earlier in the day, approaching with a soft inquiry elicited a curious sound in the creature’s throat. 

“Pardon me sir.” Eamon’s voice broke, a slight tremble of fear edging it. He sucked in a sharp breath and steeled himself. He could face entire legions without a weakness in his knees but a simple enough question left him silenced and skittish. Clearing his throat, he tried again. 

“May I speak with you in private?”

The Ravinnery eyed him up and down suspiciously and for a moment, Eamon feared the man would recognize him as one of the guard. He cursed to the ancestors for help as the creature’s lips spread wide in a snarly grin.

He was relieved as the creature nodded, gesturing for Eamon with the crook of an arm to escort him on a walk, heading for the exterior gates of the city towards the river under the bridge. The rush of the water would mask their conversation well enough to prevent eavesdroppers. Leaning against the stonework of the high walls arching along it, Eamon scavenged his will as he finally spoke up at the expectant creature. 

“The….alchemist….” Eamon started with uncertainty. “I was wondering if you could help me find them. I-uh...I wish to meet them-”

“Ah, you seek the forbidden, yes?”

“Uh- no! I uh...I just want to know.” Eamon’s voice drifted away, his tail tucking between his thighs, dipping the tip against the cool stones. His ears flattened back against the sides of his head, tucked under his antlers anxiously. “I want to know if the stories are true.”

“Many do not go to the Alchemist for stories young buck.” The Ravinnery hummed, the slip of its tongue flicking out at him. “They go to seek change that which they can not do themselves.”

“I know.” Eamon hissed softly, his eyes falling to the water below them, watching the fish dart between the rocks and over the roots rising up from the soft soil from nearby elder trees. Their ancient network sinking deeper and farther than any kingdom could ever go. “I want to change.” He admitted after a moment of quiet. 

“Do you truly mean that little buck?”

“I do.” It came suddenly and with a spark of confidence that Eamon had been lacking for so long. He  _ wanted  _ this more than life itself. As far as he was concerned, life wasn’t worth living without it. If he could make that change, if he could become what he’s always wanted to be, then his life would just be beginning. There were unlimited possibilities and he wanted to explore every single one of them.

“We leave in two days little buck. Our trade route takes us past the Alchemist. If you wish to take this route, you may ride with the Ravinnery.”

Eamon’s head whipped up, gazing at the creature with a look of simultaneous surprise and excitement. His tail flicking against the back of his ankles as he stepped forward, unable to contain the jolt of hope winding through him. “Really?”

“Be sure this is the path you wish to walk little buck. There is no undoing what the alchemist does.”

“I understand.”

“To dawn, two days from now. We leave and you shall follow.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Eamon was more than excited to finally meet the Alchemist. What he wasn’t so thrilled about, was the fact that joining the caravan meant working for them in the process. The trip was long and slow and his duties involved protection and helping with the beasts of many burdens that dragged the carts from one end of the continent to the next. Eamon hadn’t realized just how disgusting and foul smelling these creatures are until he had to spend a day scrubbing their scales and helping them shed their mid season coat. His arms ached from the continuous repetitive strokes of grinding their scales and carving off the dead ones. The beasts were stupidly big, ridiculously stupid and absurdly strong with a penchant for biting at his tail when balancing on their shoulders.

One had strangely grown fond of him after weeks of traveling with the group and would follow him around camp when off harness and away from the wagons. The great lizard lumbering over to wherever Eamon was perched, rather he was cleaning his equipment, eating his supper or just attempting to catch some sleep, it didn’t matter. The large lazy beast would slump on top of him and drag him underneath its chin, bellowing its appreciation at him with loud thunderous sounds in its throat. 

Eamon had taken this in the way most rational people would, and immediately assumed he was going to be crushed or eaten and tried to claw his way out from under the beast only to hear the jeering laughter of the other Ravinnery snickering at its mating call. The beast’s massive slobbery snout pressed cold nose kisses against his bare back earning an unsavory curse or two from the soldier as he scrambled out of reach only to be dragged back under the beast. Come to discover, its name was Dullaliah and it had was rather fond of the little buck that it claimed as its mate. Sorry to say for Dullaliah, but Eamon wasn’t currently looking for takers and his taste didn’t steer towards the lizard variety. Either way, he was forced to endure the new adoring addition to his misery as the days grew warmer and Dullaliah was more energetic, picking up speed in their travels as they neared the southern part of the continent where the alchemist was said to reside. 

The Ravinnery admitted they couldn’t risk taking him all the way to the alchemist’s home but they did part ways nearby. With a map of the trails drawn up and handed to him along with a knapsack of his belongings and rations for the next couple days, he made his way along the tail end of the trip. His excitement was doused with doubt when the path cut short suddenly with a rock wall standing before him and what appeared to be an unclimbable mountainside. 

Even with his claws to help scale most trees, the unstable side of the cliffs would ensure a brisk and unsavory death were he to fall or they crumble. He spent a full day walking the nook where the rocks curved inwards and the map showed a path leading in. His eyes searching the surroundings and backtracking with the thought that he had missed a path or misread the landmarks. The sun crept higher in the sky as he settled down with a campfire and the last of his rations. His scarf pulled around his neck as he breathed in the lingering scent of home and the faint wisps of his brother.

His confidence had soared greatly the whole way here, his hopes rising like the mountains that stalled his path only to shatter like the fragile stone of its walls. He cast a long look around, finding no signs of any others that may have come before him. He feared this was all just a hoax scrounged up by bored Ravinnery looking to taunt the hopeful and desperate eager for some chance at change.

His anger could hardly amount to the shame that washed over him. He abandoned his home, his brother, his duties for a child’s fable. He walked away from it all and for what? A life of misery playing the part of the proud Kaemarian soldier or a cold death at the end of his own hands when the charade becomes too much to bare?

Holding out on the twinge of hope that clung to his beating heart, Eamon shoved another piece of wood into the fire and sighed. He rubbed his palm over his eyes, disbanding the forming tears and clearing the rough ball of emotion blocking his throat with a hard cough. He would give it a day. He would try again. He would search the rock walls all day and into the night if he has to. There  _ has  _ to be something more around here. He refuses to let it stop here.

“If tomorrow doesn’t yield anything then I guess maybe I’ll get lucky and something will eat me in the night.” The thought of being mauled by a great beast wasn’t half as scary as it should be which proved a dark omen for the direction of his mood. Tossing the last of his wood into the fire, he tucked his pack close and hunkered down with his legs tucked close to his chest and his robes draped over his shoulders. The distant thrum of insects buzzing in his ears, easing him into fonder memories of nights spent on the river banks with his little brother Cedric chasing firebugs around and marvelling at their displays.

  
  


* * *

The morning broke with a quiet surprise perched across the campfire from him. Eamon was slow to wake, groggy and stiff as he stretched, his toes curling with pleasure as a chirp left his throat. His ears folded back, one turned up into his antlers causing him to paw it free and glance groggily at the dark shadow staring at him. Blackened robes like coal and hair as white as snow, fair and feathery. It fell softly over the shocking red eyes of what appeared to be a normal man. He had an ethereal presence to him that made Eamon stiffen up, as if he had been placed in the firing line before a thousand archers. His tail slipped between his legs, cursing his absence of a proper weapon. In seeking his fate, he forewent his father’s sword, leaving it locked away in their family home for Cedric to don when he graduated the recruit training. It had led Eamon through many battles and kept him safe. A weapon that he hoped would protect Cedric as much as it did him. Though that heart swelling desire didn’t do him very good at the moment. 

He took note of the Ravinnery map clutched in the gloved grasp of the man as he inspected the scribbled directions and the chicken scratch symbols of the caravan mother tongue. 

“You came with the Ravinnery then.” It wasn’t a question but Eamon was compelled to nod in affirmation nonetheless. “You seek the Alchemist then?”

Another nod followed as Eamon’s earlier confidence fled him. His instincts screaming at him to turn away and run. To find safety and cover. It was only through years of discipline that he could quell these fears and force himself to remain firm. His green orbs watched as the man simply stood, rising to his feet with a disarming grace as he turned to walk away.

“Come on then.”

Eamon was wary of this stranger fellow but rose to his feet, gathering his pack and snuffing out the coals of his fire with dirt. He followed after the man, trailing a few paces behind, his fur rising on his shoulders and along his back with conflicted feelings. His pale green eyes inspecting the path taken, curving around the stonework walls he had paced for hours the days before. He adjusted the scarf around his mane, fidgeting with it nervously when the man came to a halt. The man didn’t look at the map still clutched in his grasp, wrinkling it up as he stuffed it into the pocket of his robes.

When his hand emerged, a crystal charm presented itself. It was an eerie blue like liquid moonlight trapped within a vial. As it swayed, Eamon couldn’t tear his eyes from it. The man turned to spy the elusive gaze of the Kaemarian, pulling the crystal out of view. “Do not look at it.” He warned. “Some beings are weak to its call.”

A hazy fog settled for a moment on Eamon’s thoughts before fading in the passing heart beats. He blinked, feeling a rush of embarrassment on his features causing him to turn away. The man raised the crystal charm once more, the crack of rocks made Eamon jump, his hackles rising suddenly as a hiss left his throat. His ears perked and alert as he watched the rock face that ceased his progress the days before crumble. Well, that wasn’t the right term. It slid down into the earth like a sentinel unveiling a dark tunnel leading through the mountain. 

The man turned to face Eamon, reaching for the tip of the scarf and inspecting the fabric. “This’ll do.” He hummed, unwrapping it from around Eamon’s mane. 

The soldier parted his lips to protest but the strange man silenced him with an answer. “More of those crystals are embedded into the cave walls. This will protect you.” He informed, folding the scarf in half for layered protection and tying it over Eamon’s eyes, ensuring it was tight over his fur. He tested it, slipping the edge of an ear which got stuck out so Eamon could hear his guidance. The man took him by his paws, thumbs rubbing over the padded palms and began slowly guiding him into the darkened tunnel. As they moved deeper away from the sunlight, the darkness glowed with the vibrancy of the crystals. The liquid moonlight pooling into the darkest corners and lighting their way through the mountain. 

“Watch your step. Pick up your feet.” The man directed, ensuring his charge wouldn’t stumble or get hurt. If the scarf were to fall away within these walls, he would never get Eamon out of here. The crystals offered a very nice level of security for any who wish to find him and cause him harm, preventing unwelcome visitors from making it far without getting lost or trapped in these elusive and mysterious caverns.

To Eamon, it felt like forever to get through the caverns. It was nerve wracking, making him tense and stressed out. He would sometimes pull away from the man’s hold, feeling the grip tighten as he refused to release at least one of his hands. He would follow the physical direction with soft words of reassurance. 

“Its alright.” The man spoke, the quiet assurances meeting his doe ears. The soft gust of air passing through like a whistle in these forsaken walls, disorienting him even further as he tried to muster some form of direction. 

“Do not remove the scarf.” The man reminded, pulling Eamon’s hand away when it moved towards the fabric. His claws kicked at the dirt almost fitfully as he tensed, growing more panicked and stubborn by the passing minutes. “Shhh, sshhh. Its okay. We’re almost there.”

When they reached the end, Eamon had dropped to his knees, grappling at the earth for a point of grounding as he pulled the scarf away. His body trembled as the disorienting sensation rippling through his body made him feel sick. Kaemarian had a hard time surviving without all of their senses in full use. Many who would lose senses such as hearing or sight during wars through injury would often go mad or fall into a catatonic state and starve themselves to death. It was a miserable and stressful experience. One that some portions of their guard would be forced to endure for long hours on end as formal training for scouts and head officers. To prevent them from succumbing to enemy interrogation. Eamon was no different in his ranked status but just because he could endure it didn’t mean it was pleasant. There were some parts of his service he would rather not revisit and those specialized trainings were one of them.

“Shhh. It’s alright.” The man spoke, kneeling beside him and rubbing a gentle hand over his shoulder and down his back. He felt the fur underneath Eamon’s robes where it had fluffed up. The short hairs standing on end as every muscle was wound tight. He caught his fingers under the Kaemarian’s jaw and lifted it to meet his eyes. 

The bloody red hues were strangely reassuring to Eamon but his gaze stared past the stranger towards the open grassy meadow spread out behind them. A rolling hill of greenery with a larger expanse of trees behind that. A surprisingly large manor stood in the center, looking out of place away from the cities landscape. A well was outside of it and what he could see of a cellar at the base. A large garden sprawled around the exterior of the porch growing many different vegetables and plants. Flowers of varying colors blossoming on the upper balconies. 

“Is this where the Alchemist lives?” Eamon’s voice was softer than he intended. Pushing himself up to his knees, he felt the hand bracing his shoulder while he calmed down. His eyes glancing from the house towards the man who simply smiled a knowing smile. “You’re the alchemist?” 

He nodded simply, offering a hum as he pushed himself upright and offered Eamon a hand up. “Come on. Lets get you inside.”

Eamon’s silence followed, his nerves ramping up as the fabled man was standing right before him. He didn’t look as scary or spectacular as he imagined yet, he couldn’t find the words he wanted to say just yet. He simply followed the man towards the home, mounting the steps of the porch, he noticed even more plants growing everywhere. In pots, on trays, trellis, in cages where the vines grappled the bars like spidery concoctions. Inside looked surprisingly normal. There was the den where sofas and cushions were laid about. The floors in one of the rooms were covered in piles of cushions and pillows where two massive windows allowed a large quantity of sun to stream in. It looked very cozy to Eamon, like the napping nook he and Cedric would build when they were cubs.

The man led him past the mostly closed doors of the study where Eamon could see numerous books through the crack. Heading past a set of stairs towards the dining room and kitchen which were linked through a hallway. Eamon was directed to take a seat at the wooden table and relax.

“What is your name?” The man asked as he disappeared into the kitchen, moving around the counters so only Eamon could see his back in small glimpses of the doorway. 

“Eamon.” He answered. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Eamon. My name is Cael Bran. You may call me Cael.” He returned a minute later with a tray that contained a pitcher of water and a small plate with Kaemarian festival tarts. They could be eaten year round but they were prized during celebrations and festivals. For those of little coin, they would save up to eat them on their special days when they price from the bakers were lower. Often made with sweet fruits that grow typically only once a year for a very short time period. Though, now that he thought about it. The festival was around the corner so the fruits were at their ripest right now. It made him ache to be home, reminded of the days of their youth when he and Cedric would attend the festivals and gorge themselves on the smoked meats and candied fruits.

“Here.” Cael placed the plate before Eamon with a glass of water. “You must be hungry.”

“Thank you.” 

Cael was considerate of the topic left unspoken. He seemed patient as he relaxed back in the chair and waited for Eamon to either bring it up himself or for a better time. Eamon had anticipated this moment, had imagined himself in many different scenarios of confessing his desires but this was not how he imagined it to go. So far all of his expectations and spectacular anticipations had fallen quite flat and embarrassingly so.

Eamon took one of the golden tarts in hand and bit into the soft gooey center. The little wedges of fruit topping it with the spiced bark sugar that brought the flavors about, exploding across his taste buds. Eamon was a sucker for sweets and could easily be bribed by any in his garrison by passing a few candied salmons or baked berrymander pies his way. He wasn't ashamed of the juice stains in his mane giving away his secrets as he carries on his way.

His tail swayed and flicked against the back of the chair as he purred his delight until every last morsel was absent from his plate. Cael appeared amused as he leaned on his elbow and inspected his new visitor. "You have a little…" Cael stated, pointing at the corner of his mouth. Eamon's rough tongue slipped out to steal the berry creme from the corner of his lip with a sly smile.

"Do you get a lot of visitors out this way?" Eamon inquired, genuinely curious now that he had a full belly of sweets. The little rumble in his chest didn't cease either as he relaxed back. The tension from the cave had melted away and left him feeling lazy and content. That pile of cushions in the other room looked like a tempting place to nap in, curling his toes at the thought.

"Not as many you probably think." Cael responded easily. "Usually those that come looking for me come by aid of the Ravinnery." He informed, digging the map back out of his robe and placing it on the table. Eamon inspected it thoughtfully before leaning back again. His hands falling to rest in his lap, webbing his fingers together.

"What do people come to you for?" Eamon asked.

"Change. To change them in ways that they can't." He explained. "It usually follows a hefty price. People's desires usually go against the moral standing of their culture, breaking laws, rules and social norms."

His red orbs leveled on Eamon, gazing at him, peering through him right down to his soul. It made Eamon shift unsteadily as the man smiled warmly at him. "Like you. You come seeking change."

Eamon nodded. "I… I do." He sighed, running his fingers through his mane before looking at them with a feeling of disgust. "I want to be something else."

"Yes?"

"I want to be an omega." It was the first cracks before the dam broke entirely inside of Eamon. "I want to be able to have a family. I want to be able to do as I please without the pressures of being an alpha weighing down on everything I do."

Eamon continued, his brows furrowed as he gestured aggressively. "I never wanted to be an officer in the Kaemarian military. I never wanted any of this." His claws gripped at his own chest, tugging on his mane then rose to pull on the stunning set of antlers that marked him as an Alpha buck. If he could rip them off he would have a long time ago. He would have shaved his mane until nothing remained. He would have done everything in his power to change but Kaemarian aren't meant to live that way. He is a social creature by nature. He needs others to survive and making himself different would have been a death sentence.

Eamon's chest rose in heavy breathes when he finally settled back in the chair. His head hung as he stared at the empty plate on the table. This was the first time he had been able to exclaim his desires. To truly project what he wanted and all he felt from it was guilt. The sudden impending doom that washed over him just as it had when he had slipped up all those years ago. 

The gentle hand on his shoulder was a warmth of reassurance that spread over him. He forced his eyes to meet Cael's and felt the tears forming in his own pale green orbs. He blinked them away quickly but it was futile as they trailed down his face. 

"It's going to be alright. I can help you achieve your goal, Eamon. You can be who you want to be." His fingers brushed along the ruffled fur, wiping the tears from the Kaemarian's face. "It'll be a long process and it will sometimes be unpleasant but we will reach it at the end."

The soft nod was all he gained from Eamon as he sniffled, closing his eyes with a shuddering breath. "You are strong Eamon. Just take a look at yourself. You've come so far already. You'll get there."


	2. Secrets of the Heart

Eamon's excitement about Cael's willingness to help had faded in the afternoon. He had been directed to settle in and get comfortable, something that was easy enough for Eamon who made a beeline for the pile of cushions in the sun. An easy nap to carry away the afternoon led to a warm bath upon waking. Cael hadn't spoken much other than the simple pleasantries until supper time came about. Eamon's meal was comprised of fish which he was informed came from a river rolling through the woods. There were fresh vegetables and fruits, a small helping of bread, a glass of water and one very odd looking drink. It had a bitter scent that Eamon had avoided for the better part of the meal. It wasn't until they were almost through that Cael explained. 

"For the desired result, there is a long process beforehand." He started, pushing his empty plate to the side and folding his hands in front of him. Cael's dish lacked the secondary drink which made Eamon a little nervous. "You'll be on a strict diet and you'll drink one of these with every meal." He gestured towards the strange yellow drink. There was a faint scent of citrus in its consistency but that was the only thing familiar about it. 

"What does it do?"

"Cleanses your body. The process is long and I'll need to be completely sure there is nothing in your system that could influence or hinder the results beyond what I am already doing."

"And how does it do that exactly?"

"You're going to want to sleep near the door tonight." Was all Cael said. Eamon glanced out the manor windows where an outhouse like building was tucked around the side by the garden. He cringed, looking back at the drink. 

"Some choices take sacrifices, Eamon. How badly do you want yours?"

Grimacing at the liquid, he took the cup in hand. Squeezing his eyes shut he downed it, assisted by a gentle finger pushing the bottom of the cup to ensure the Kaemarian got every last drop, to Eamon's dismay. Cael pushed the glass of water closer towards him and watched him drain his cup after that. The bitter concoction made him gag, choking him on its vile flavor. He cleared his throat and coughed, shaking his head. With a clear sign of dismissal from Cael, Eamon crawled back to the room where the cushions were and curled up on them. He clutched his scarf around his mane and shivered. 

It was going to be a very long night.

  
  
  


The following days left Eamon reminded of the time his whole Garrison was camped out in the swamps outside of an enemy route awaiting ambush. They had all been bitten up by so many bugs they couldn't tell one bite from another. A good portion of them, Eamon included, had become ill to the point it had crippled their ranks. They weren't the only ones luckily enough. The enemy had been thwarted by the same infernal insects to the point they were forced into surrender. On that day, nobody really won as both sides were left in misery with a lack of supplies.

They had lost many men to dehydration and exhaustion. Eamon had barely snuck by on a silver lining. In case his time had come in that accursed place, he had already wrote up a letter to his brother as his final goodbye. He kept that letter, with the years passing by and locked it inside a chest in their family home. It remained sealed to this day, a vow of his final breath. His feelings remained the same even now.

If this doesn't go the way he wanted it to. If he doesn't make it to the end, nothing is left unsaid. He has no regrets.

* * *

  
  


Cael would wake Eamon early, dragging the Kaemarian to the table to have his breakfast and drink down the bitter concoction. This time Cael provided a berry juice to chase the bad taste down with before letting him slink back to the cushions. He would repeat this for every meal time for almost a week. By then, Eamon's body had started to get used to this. His frequent rushing to the bathroom slowed and became regular. He could walk around the house and sit outside with Cael as he worked in the garden or made their meals. He would help him move tools or equipment around the house or help him pick the ripe vegetables or harvest herbs. Eamon even ventured into Cael's library with the Alchemist's permission and would peruse his collection.

By the end of the second week, Eamon was exercising regularly, taking to running laps around the house while Cael sat on the porch and worked on his formulas. Eamon was a bottle rocket of energy brimming to burst if he had to be pent up indoors any longer. Cael sat back to inspect as the Kaemarian leap and climbed, moving his antics to the woods where he could find more mischief. 

A naturally inquisitive species, Cael was well aware of Kaemarian trouble making and followed around the back of the house where his cellar was. Able to still peek his head up and spy the energetic flicking of the long tawny tail, he inspected the cache of molds and mushrooms he was growing in the damp dark cellar.

He didn't hear the approaching paws of a curious Kaemarian until he spotted Eamon hanging over the edge like a playful cub, his head upside down as he peered in at Cael. His pale green eyes staring at him, glowing in the darkness with pupils blown wide. "Whatcha doin?"

"Collecting mushrooms." Cael answered, holding up the small canvas sack in one hand. "They're for dinner." The grimace on Eamon's face brought a smile to the alchemist's lips as he mounted the steps back up to poke the pink feline nose and watch Eamon's tail flick with dismay.

"You eat mushrooms?"

"I do but I mainly use them for elixirs. They're very good when cooked right."

A disgusted noise left Eamon's throat as he popped back up to his feet. "I don't think I know anyone that eats them other than the Ravinnery." 

"Oh?" Cael asked, humoring the soldier. "Maybe that's a sign that you should give them a try."

Another grimace pulled Eamon's nose into a displeased scrunch that inevitably amused Cael. "Come on fussy." Cael teased, closing up his cellar and leading Eamon back inside.

Eamon seated himself at the counter and swiveled back and forth on the chair out of energetic boredom. His claws dragging on the floor as he turned, watching Cael get to work on making supper for them. His eyes honing in on the mushrooms as the man started dicing them up. His white hair tied back out of his face while he worked. A small braid at the back slipping between his shoulder blades. The sleeves of his robe folded up to his elbows to stay out of the way. A hum sounding from his lips. He jumped between dicing them up, boiling them then mashing them up with a mortar and pestle then letting them sit.

Cael moved from the stew he was working on, cooking up vegetables and placing chopped and cooked chunks of meat within. The smell was heavenly. From there Cael returned to his mushroom puree and started mixing herbs, water, juices and a handful of spices and powders to the concoction until he had the disgusting elixir from the past week and a half. Accompanied by a cup of berrymander tea.

"Drink up. Supper will be ready soon."

The drawn out groan from Eamon earned him a stern look from the Alchemist, forcing the soldier into submission. "This is your last one. Tomorrow we can continue with the rest of the process.

Eamon made a sound as he grimaced at the now empty cup, taking the tea and sipping it down to soothe over his violated taste buds. "What will happen then?" He prodded, sitting his tea on the kitchen counter and watching as Cael stirred the stew and checked the chunks of vegetables for their tenderness.

"I will examine you first. I need to gather data on your current health before we can begin the change. From there, I can make a proper assessment."

Eamon nodded, shifting circles on the chair as it swiveled back and forth. His paw bouncing on the floor board nervously. "Have you done this before?"

"To a Kaemarian, no." Cael answered simply. "But your people have."

"What?" Eamon stiffened in place, his eyes shooting up to stare at Cael with a wide gaze. He snorted in disbelief and let out a dry laugh. "Yeah right."

"It's true. Kaemarians once upon a time, would change themselves and their bodies. It's a natural survival mechanism that kept your species alive until today." Cael hummed, wiping his hands clean on a towel before heading down the hall to the study. He picked through his collection until he found the book he was looking for. A medical journal that was written by a notorious biologist. He had studied ancient Kaemarian remains and compared them to the bodies of present day Kaemarians. There were detailed diagrams portraying the inner reproductive systems of the Kaemarian species. 

"All Kaemarian alphas have the potential to become child rearing omegas. Your bodies just need a supplemental boost to get there. Your ancestors did it by eating what used to be a very common plant back in the day." Turning the pages, it showed a detailed image of a plant with a peculiar flower blossoming from large leaves. The body of the flower had a U shaped appearance with two stems coming out of the center that looked like ovaries. Within them would be seeds that would spread to grow many more flowers. 

"They're called  _ Daughter's Breathe _ and they can only be found blooming at night. Your ancestors were once nocturnal by nature and would scavenge these by the dozens and incorporate them into every meal."

Cael moved back around the counter while Eamon flipped through the pages, reading the journal. In the following pages, it was theorized that Omegas could do the same with a similar plant of the same species. It was a red tulip like blossom with curled spiral leaves named  _ Dominions Fire.  _ Often found in the crags and crevices of rocky terrain. 

Both were now considered scarce through destructive civilizations and changes in environment. Some areas were harvested with nothing left to seed the population. Cael had no problem there as he had both growing in his flower beds behind the house and he would collect and dry the plants and save the seeds for future harvests. He had more than enough.

"Here." Cael urged, drawing Eamon's attention away from the journal to lure him towards the dining room table. There Cael set their bowls in place and took a seat. Eamon sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, his fingers pushing the spoon around his bowl, watching the steam rise up and the broth cool. The meaty chunks were mouth watering but his hunger faded with his heavy thoughts. 

"Why did it stop?" His thoughts burst out before he could hold them.

Cael swallowed a steaming hot spoonful of stew trying not to burn his tongue as he answered. "Because that information got in the way of your people's desires. The Kaemarian population stabilized. They became a thriving civilization instead of small tribes fighting for a place and a mate. The military became the head of your people and they valued strong alphas. If alphas were changing themselves, the military would be depleted and your Empire would lose their power over the region."

He gestured towards Eamon as if his very existence here proved a point. And boy, it did. Eamon's whole life was dictated by his military career. From the moment his horns grew in, his own wants and goals in life were dismissed. He was an  _ Alpha _ . He was the center of the world. It meant he was powerful. He was brilliant. He had a grand future and everyone's expectations smothered him until he was about to break. He envied Cedric for so long when they were younger. Cedric was a Beta. He could be whatever he wanted to be and nobody would tell him otherwise. Yet Cedric wanted to be just like his big brother. A famous officer in the military, decorated several times over. The top Alpha among the greatest men to ever serve.

So many times, Eamon's wanted to grab his brother by the shoulders and shake him until he listens and scream that it's just not worth it. Being an Alpha is miserable. Being told what to do, serving so far from home,  _ being constantly separated from your family _ . It wasn't worth it. He'd give it all up in a heartbeat. Every medal and scar, every ounce of respect and title. He didn't care if it got him exiled or executed. It wasn't worth it.

"It's not going to do you any good dwelling on it Eamon." Cael chastised gently. "You're getting what you've always wanted and they can no longer tell you otherwise."

The gentle hand pressing to his shoulder made the soldier lean in closer to Cael. He sniffed thoughtfully, letting out a huff in his chest as he sat up to try and eat. Cael was right but that didn't stop the unpleasant rock resting in his gut. Cael scooted his chair closer and rubbed his free hand over Eamon's back and shoulders, curling his fingers in the fur of his mane and brushing through its soft plush texture while they ate. Cael wasn't expecting the resounding purr to rumble out of Eamon's chest or for the man to slump against the arm of it to lean closer. His food forgotten, with just a few sips of broth at the bottom. Pale green eyes fluttering softly shut.

Cael was more amused than anything else. Eamon wasn't the first Kaemarian to cross Cael's path but he was the first that he had ever gotten this close to. He had to say, he was growing fond of the man. His fingers brushing long strokes and styling the fluff of his mane. He imagined all this would shed away to resemble the smaller figured Omegas of their species. Now that was something Cael had never witnessed from the Kaemarian's. Their omegas rarely ever leave the city due to the copious restrictions keeping them safe within the great walls.

Cael had to remind himself of his own restrictions after a long moment of staring at his patient. His fingers intertwined in Eamon's fur before rising up to run a delicate thumb over the soft velvet of his doe like ears. The chirp in Eamon's chest was soft and startling, making Cael blink and Eamon's face turn redder than a tomato.

"You seem tired." Cael interjected, disturbing the lull they had settled into and silently reprimanding himself for professionalism. "You should get some sleep." Pushing out of his chair, he took both of their bowls and pushed his seat back in with his hip. He glanced back towards the table where Eamon's tail bobbed between his back and the cushion of the chair. The tawny coloring of his fur branded a glistening golden hue with the fading rays of sunlight peeking through the dining room windows.

Eamon's head hung with a soft yawn as he shuffled out of his seat. The warmth of food in his belly sedating his mood as he trailed towards the bed of cushions piled on the floor. He plopped down with a light thunk to the wooden floor boards and sprawled over top of them. The soft fabric warmed by the sunlight coming in through the windows in the afternoon and soothing his distant melancholy.

Cael sighed as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. His presence popping in long enough to bring Eamon an extra blanket to curl up with. The night was going to be colder than before as the seasons started to turn. "Sleep well Eamon."

"Good night Cael."

Eamon bid, sprawled onto his belly to prevent his horns from catching or scraping up anything. His pale green eyes staring distantly at the darkening halls of the home as night ticked by. The phantom sensation of fingers in his fur creeping up on him as he clung to that soft interaction. He savored the feeling, holding it closer to his heart than he probably should. Closing his eyes, he submerged himself into Cael's embrace, married into wishful thinking and secret desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, please leave a comment/kudos below and tell me what you think! Every comment is appreciated!


	3. Examining The Future

“Alright Eamon, lay back for me.” Cael directed, one hand resting on the Kaemarian’s back as he guided him to lie on the padded examination table. They carried out their morning routine with an easy meal followed by a warm bath to relax the Kaemarian before the pair made their way to the second floor. Here was where Cael’s practice was kept. This was where he treated and often housed patients recovering from whatever ailments or afflictions affected them and the procedures they came searching for. It had privacy curtains hung through the center of the rooms with two tables in the main examination room. Down the hall was a recovery room with two beds and further down from that was Cael’s laboratory which was split between two more rooms. 

Cael had already measured Eamon’s height and weight, recorded his body mass and taken samples of his fur, blood and saliva, even a chipping of one of his horns. After the initial series of questions and inquiries on both sides, Cael started the full body examination. He needed to know more than what medical textbooks could tell him and he needed to be able to tell when even the slightest changes started in Eamon’s body.

His crimson eyes inspected the black spotted pattern that sprawled across Eamon’s bare belly. His robes discarded and leaving the Kaemarian bare to the world. The soft tufts of fur that spread across his stomach, hiding six small tiny teets that both genders of Kaemarians have. A pillow cushioned the beneath of Eamon’s head and another adjusted his hips to a more comfortable position for his back. Eamon closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of fingers trailing gently over his stomach, massaging over the tense muscles in his torso. Eamon was even more nervous and wound up than he was before the hot bath.

The soft hush of Cael’s voice lapping at his ears as the alchemist reassured him. “It’s alright. Just relax.” His fingers stroked down over Eamon’s tail, thumb rolling over the bushy tip as it curled between his thighs. Cael took a strip of ribbon and tied the length against the side of Eamon’s thigh to keep it out of the way during the examination.

“The next part is going to become more invasive, alright Eamon?” He explained. “I’m going to need to test your sensitivity so we know what to look for in the coming weeks. Loss of sensitivity in certain areas is very common during the transition. Knowing your level makes it easier to track, do you understand?” 

Eamon lifted his head with a stiff nod, his eyes peering down the length of his belly. Toned muscle twitching with anticipation as Cael adjusted the position of his legs on the table. His paws planting firmly on the edge, curling against the cushions as his hips flexed before relaxing. The gentle touches of Cael’s hands on his thighs helped soothe his nerves. 

“You’re safe Eamon.” Cael hummed softly, his voice low and tender. “I’m not going to hurt you. If you feel any pain at all, tell me. Don’t be afraid to speak up. I don’t want you trying to tough through it if something is possibly wrong. Understand?”

Another nod came from the soldier. Cael gave Eamon’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “Eamon, I need to hear you say it.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” Cael hummed, reaching for the little table stand he pulled up beside the examination table where a bowl of warm oil rested. Dipping his fingers into the oil, he coated them thoroughly. The slick digits stroked over the tight ring of muscle, massaging it gently to loosen it up. Cael’s eyes rising to inspect Eamon’s expressions looking for any signs of distress from his patient as he worked the ring until it opened enough for him to slip an easy finger inside. Eamon sucked a breath in through his teeth, causing Cael’s movements to stop. His eyes lifted, catching the tip of pink peeking out of the fuzzy sheathe between Eamon’s thighs. He let a small smile show on his features as he stroked the soft velvety walls of Eamon’s cavity. The Kaemarian groaned softly, his chest rising in quick breaths to calm himself as his arousal started to stir. 

Cael was undeterred by this, as this was the purpose of the examination. He needed to get a result from Eamon, testing his body against stimulus. “Just relax Eamon. If it feels good, there’s nothing to be ashamed about that. It’s your body’s natural response.”

Eamon squirmed, his hips pressing back into Cael touch, pushing his digit further until the last knuckle. Cael let an amused sound form in his throat as his free hand massaged along Eamon’s thighs in long slow strokes.

Cael watched as the pink shaft emerged further into the open, exposing the dripping tip. He was far larger than Cael had anticipated and he made a mental note to take measurements before they finish up. The information would be necessary for future exams. He crooked his finger, sliding a second to follow it up and stretch him ever so slightly to open him up more. Eamon’s stifled breath was followed by a needy whine. His fingers digging into the cushions of the table as his thighs trembled. Cael hushed him gently. “It's alright.” As his fingers shifted slowly inside, feeling for what he was looking for. First the bump just inside, the nerves and gland just at the tip of his fingers. A little more pressure and he was met with a sharp cry from Eamon’s lips. His body arching with a bitten off mewl. Cael would be lying if he said that didn’t startle him. 

He hushed the Kaemarian, massaging his free hand over his hips and the dip of his belly towards his abdomen. His palm feeling out the pressure building a little lower. It was subtle but enough for the trained alchemist to notice. His shaft twitched, drooling precum over his fur as he whined. “It’s alright. Ssshhh. Relax Eamon. Relax.”

“ _ Cael _ .” Eamon whined, his head tipping back as he panted softly. 

The breathy voice calling his name made the alchemist’s face burn with an influx of heat. He cleared his throat, steadying his own body as he shifted uneasily. “Yes Eamon? Is something wrong?”

The Kaemarian shook his head slowly, his claws digging into the edge of the table as his hips ground back onto Cael’s fingers. “We’re almost done. Just hold on a bit longer, okay?” The jerky nods that followed pulled a smile at the corner of Cael’s lips. 

He straightened up, resuming his examination as he felt around the gland, massaging against it in small shallow strokes. Eamon’s insides relaxed around his digits, the muscles giving him more flexibility as he searched for the second concern. His thoughts stalling with worry when he felt around and couldn’t quite find it. Cael’s eyes closed, pressing his fingers in as deep as they could go, hearing the little whimpers from Eamon’s chest as he felt around. Seconds ticked by with increasing concern until a flex of Eamon’s muscles rippled and his thighs shifted, opening up more space for Cael’s probing digits, surrendering what he had been searching for. The pads of his fingers rubbing over it, hearing a gentle hiss form on the air before retracting his fingers all together.

He reached for a clean cloth to wipe them with, letting them soak in a sanitary solution before wiping them dry. He dabbed them in the same warm oil as before, inspecting Eamon’s sprawled form, panting on his table. His ears tucked back against his horns as he wiggled his hips fruitlessly against the cushions. Cael could see by the way his body flexed and rolled, the little jerks and stuttering motions of his hips, that Eamon was trying not to touch himself or move. The need to rut against something must have been maddening for the Kaemarian Alpha. 

“We’re almost done.” Cael informed. “Just one more thing before you can have your relief.” 

Eamon huffed through his nostrils, hazy green eyes staring down the length of his spotted belly at Cael. His mane appeared even fluffier than before, the poof of it ruffling around his jawline like he had sank back into a mound of pelts. Cael clicked his tongue almost teasingly, soothing over Eamon’s nerves if any remained after that last exam, and stroked the pink shaft with his oil slick fingers. Cael gave it a handful of pumps to ensure Eamon was at his fullest, watching the clear fluid drip to his whitish belly, making the fur sticky. He would definitely need another bath after this. 

Cael reached his clean hand over to pick up a measuring rod and laid the cool metal length against the base of Eamon’s crotch, counting the notches from the base of his scrotum to the tip of his penis. He had a ribbon like instrument that he used to measure his circumference earlier, wrapping it around his shaft in three different spots to get an accurate measurement. Writing each piece of data down into a notebook, Cael set his instruments aside and looked over Eamon thoughtfully. 

“Would you like any assistance in relieving yourself or would you rather I leave the room and you can handle it from here?” Cael asked, his eyebrow raised expectantly for an answer. When Eamon didn’t speak he started to repeat the question only to pause as one of the Kaemarian’s hands took him by the wrist and pulled his oil slick hand back down to his crotch. The pleading look in those soft green eyes made Cael feel an ache all his own.

He forced his expression to settle and nodded simply, pulling back on the facade of professionalism as he helped Eamon rut up into his grip until he reached bliss. The cacophony of beastial sounds that filled the air, caused Cael a significant amount of struggling to maintain his stoicism. Ruby red eyes fixed on Eamon, meeting the Kaemarian’s gaze as he shuddered through an extraordinary orgasm. Every muscle and limb wound up and unraveled simultaneously, toes and tail curling in euphoria before melting into a puddle of contentment. Noisy huffs sounding through the weariness of the ordeal. 

Cael turned away from Eamon to wash his hands and tidy up, giving Eamon time to return to his senses and bring his limbs back into functioning order. The rest of the afternoon involved cleaning Eamon up and leaving the Kaemarian to rest in the recovery room. Cael settled in his lab, routinely checking on Eamon who had fallen sound asleep not long after the examination. The steady rumble from his chest could be heard down the hall like a motor humming on idle. An abundance of blankets had been piled atop the Kaemarian who promptly made a nesting spot to doze away in. His body tangled in plush fabrics for several hours. Cael didn't seem to mind as he inspected the data gathered, examining the samples and preparing his tables and charts for the coming weeks. There was so much to prepare for and he had encountered one scare enough already.

Cael rubbed at the back of his neck, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against the frame of the chair. A pair of wire rimmed glasses rested over his blood red eyes, lightly bloodshot from weariness. This case was a challenging one, putting his knowledge and his own personal feelings on the chopping block. It wasn't normal for him to feel attached to patients. In fact, this would be the first time he's felt anything other than disinterest and neutrality towards another creature. It left him feeling a bit shaken in his stance on the situation and that troubled him more than anything else at the moment.

He wanted the absolute best for Eamon. After the last few weeks of spending so much time together, he found it hard to imagine the Kaemarian drifting away when all is said and done. The Ravinnery didn't bring many out this far and very few had the courage to put their dreams in motion. He was but a simple Alchemist really but to those who hear his name from the Ravine's children often imagine some fanciful magician who can change the shape of the world with the snap of his fingers. 

Most of the changes he does for others have been purely cosmetic. Some were genuinely medical that left him feeling stressed beyond all reason and others were easily fixed with a tonic or herbal tea. Eamon's request was by far the hardest on him and he feared the outcome if what he desires does not align with what Cael can provide. After all, he is simply a man. He can only go as far as Eamon's own biology can permit. To go beyond that would be far too much a risk for both of them.

Sighing heavily, he pushed himself out of his seat and made his way down the steps to make some tea. His thoughts attempting to drown him in worry as he set the kettle to boil and watered the herb garden growing along the windowsills of his kitchen. His attention flitted towards the colorful Momari bird that perched on his porch. It's big strong violet wings stretching with a triumphant squawk. The white belly ruffling as it limped towards him. Raising a curious brow, his scarlet eyes fell on the golden cylinder in its talons. The parcel was secured to the Momari's claws with the cord tied to the leg of the bird should it accidentally drop it. Cael offered his hand to accept, pulling the scroll carefully rolled inside out and reading over it.

His lips twitched with an amused smile as he read the Ravinnery chieftain's report. It was mostly musings about other interested folks inquiring about the fabled Alchemist, followed up by a few friendly questions about how Eamon was doing. It would seem the Kaemarian had made a wonderful impression on the Ravinnery. Even making a comment about how Dullaliah was missing her fuzzy friend.

He tucked the scroll into his pocket and invited the bird inside to perch in a window box full of small fruit vines. The Momari settled in, cooing softly at Cael as he made his tea and collected his things to sit down and write back his own report. He snipped a few herbs from his garden box and sealed them in a small sleeve of paper which he rolled up tightly within the letter to send back with the bird. It was the ingredients for the chieftain's favorite tea. The real reason, Cael suspected, as to why the Ravinnery checked in on him so frequently.

Sending the bird off after its rest and finishing his tea, Cael returned to the kitchen to begin their supper. Jumping between the careful dietary needs of his patient and the new formula he would need to consume at every meal. Luckily the formula could be made into an easy to consume broth with far better flavor than the purging elixir he had Eamon drinking the last couple weeks. 

He hummed softly to himself as he shuffled from one counter to the next, preparing their meal with the warm savory flavors that wafted up around him. The appealing scents seemed to have drifted upstairs to rouse the hungry Kaemarian that came lumbering down the steps with heavy paws. The claws clicking on the hard wood grain. His maw splitting open in a wide toothy yawn, rough tongue exposed as Eamon stretched, tail curling against his back before relaxing. Cael half expected him to turn to the nearest post and start sinking his claws in for a better stretch. His smile spreading in amusement as wide pale green eyes inspected the assorted dishes sprawling across the counter top. Each steaming with an invitation to his hungry belly. 

“Could you set the table Eamon?” Cael asked, busying himself between two different pots. Eamon’s awareness kicked back in, briskly shaking off the sluggishness of his sleep as he set the table and started moving the finished platters and bowls to the designated places. Cael carried the last platter over, balancing their empty cups and a pitcher on one as he set them down. Eamon slipped into his seat and awaited direction from the Alchemist before digging in. Cael gestured to each tray, explaining what Eamon should eat and in how much before handing him the bowl of broth. 

“This is your medicine. A broth made from berrymander, Daughter’s Breath, and nectar.” Along with several other ingredients. Cael was able to add some side fillers like the Kaemarian ancestors had done to make the plant edible as far as their taste buds were concerned. “You’ll have this at the beginning of every meal.”

Eamon stared at the mixture. It was called a broth but it compared more to a blue slurry. He could smell the berries used in the mix, that which he could safely assume was what gave it the bright blue coloring. He lifted the bowl to his lips and took a testing sip as the slurry slid into his mouth, pasting over his tongue. The texture was left lacking in all honesty but the flavor reminded him of a dessert treat his father would give him when he was a cub. The nostalgia it elicited urged Eamon to consume the rest of the bowl without hesitation, setting it aside with a sigh and looking back at Cael. 

The alchemist chuckled at the Kaemarian as he pointed at the bottom of his chin. Eamon touched his own chin and found he had gotten some of the broth in his mane fur where it had dripped down his chin. Giving a sheepish hunch of his shoulders, Cael leaned across the table to offer him a cloth to wipe his face and fur with. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Eamon.”

“So this stuff is really going to work?” Eamon’s voice lifted with hints of excitement as he collected his meal, already digging into the tender bits of venison and smoked slabs of fish. 

“It will with time. It’s not an overnight success Eamon. That’s why we did the examination so we can measure your changes over time.”

Eamon nodded, his head bobbing with unbridled enthusiasm. His fur appeared fluffier now than Cael remembered. The Kaemarian was practically vibrating in his seat, the long tail poofed up between his back and the cushions, swaying back and forth like a signal beacon where Cael could see it. It was quite amusing to the Alchemist to observe the vibrancy that sparked inside his patient. He hoped Eamon carried this same confidence through the rest of the procedure because he will most definitely need it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kaemarian Gender Dynamics-
> 
> Alphas - The male and female alphas are destined for military service, providing the Kaemarian Empire with bodies to fill their ranks. The Male Alphas lead the front and often are seen in the thick of battle. The Female Alphas linger back, such as archers and other infantry, holding their position and attacking from a distance. They are the Pride and Joy of the Kaemarian Empire.
> 
> Betas - The male betas (and some females) are destined for a more comfortable life within the city and Empire. Often filling out the positions of artists, craftsman, cooks, farmers, architects, scholars, etc. They support the Kaemarian Empire's economy. Most of the Beta females are part of the medical staff or stay home helping raise children. They also work as midwifes helping Omegas with child rearing and giving birth. 
> 
> Omegas- Kaemarian Omegas are born with one sole purpose. They stay at home, have children and raise the family. They are expected to be the heart of the household and nothing else. It is rare that an omega has any other duty aside from that and is often frowned upon and even punished if they stray from that position in the Empire.


End file.
